norcrestfandomcom-20200213-history
The High Society
The people who run the country. They are the people who live what life is meant to be. The High Society is made up by the six great houses of The Council, the noble society, and the higher middle class of the world. These are the people who are known with in their communities and have either climbed to or lived an entire life of wealth and power. They may not be the strongest or the stealthiest of the population, but they are certainly some of the most intellectual. They do not work the hardest, but they certainly work the smartest. This society is based around the power of men and most of the high houses are lead by fathers, sons, and even nephews... Women do not take places of power in this society. Everyone has their roles and you are bound to abide by them or find yourself slipping from your place in society... Or you may even find yourself at the mercy of the King. Odd Folk do not take place in high society. Humans make that their territory. Lovely crafted homes in the safe center of the city house the most important, which will never be odd folk. If the odd folk do live with in the society they do not live openly as themselves, but instead stay hidden and masked as their superiors. Main Races * Humans: 'The purest race. The Six Great Houses are completely compromised of human families. Who would want an ''Odd Folk leading the good people of Norcrest. Places of interest * '''Cathedral of Fire - The main place of operation for the clerics. It is a huge church toward the center of the city that is dedicated to the Clerics and their blessings. While Odd folk are allowed to pray in the church, there are only certain areas they are permitted and it really just depends on how the guards are feeling. * The Golden Spire: '''At the very center of Garrison city is a large, golden castle that sweeps up toward the sky. There are many towers that stick out from it, but there is one at the very center that seems to breach the clouds. It seems to be made of solid gold, but no one is for sure and not many are even permitted access into the castles courtyards never mind the main spire. * The '''Glass District: '''There are rings to this city, as there are in many other cities, and the inner most layer is called the Glass District. It is where the Nobles roam. It's where the banks, schools, most churches, and plenty of rich, expensive homes lie. Important People(s) * '''The Six Houses: These are the houses that have a seat on the advisory council. It is an important place of power right beside the king. They are the people who speak directly to him and usually deal with many of the city's complaints. ** House Meldrom ** House Harte ** House Sable ** House ??? ** House ??? ** House ??? * King Cassius: This man's word and mood is what the High Society builds around, if he is displeased the entire collection of high houses and nobles will hear about it. Though, thankfully, Cassius is not one for irrational hissy fits or tantrums... Actually, very rarely does the King ever talk outside of his council chamber. He seems paranoid, not very interested in outside events, but he will reluctantly make appearances to keep his presence known.